A Time, A Place, A Memory
by Angleterre97
Summary: "Hey," Kiku stops and gives him his attention. "I'm glad you could make it." Happy and content. They both are when they are with the other *My First GiriPan! Fluff and Cheez*


Breathtaking. It is the only way that Kiku can describe the scenery around him. He stands atop a rolling hillside, ancient stone structures stand not all that far away in the distance. He has traveled to the Mediterranean paradise that is the country of Greece. Why? For a certain someone. He takes a deep breath as he begins his trek to the majestic, crumbling ruins.

Laid back. It's not the only way one could describe Heracles, a native Grecian. But it is the most accurate. He is a lover of cats, of sleep, and of gyros. At the moment he is leaning his head back against a marble white pillar, face turned to the sky, a light wind tousling his chocolate colored hair. This is normal for him, but this time he has purpose. He's waiting for someone.

Curiosity. Kiku had always been a question asker, on the inside. On the outside he is usually to refined and polite to ask many unnecessary things. He doesn't want to pry. Really he does. He wants to know things and remember them for later, which could very well be the reason he felt compelled to stand upon the large stone when he had made his destination. He wanted to see more.

Patient. Heracles doesn't begin to worry, not yet. His lover was suppose to be here half an hour ago. But he's not worried. Kiku traveled half way around the globe to visit him. He didn't want to be pushy, he was grateful he wanted to come at all. Besides, pushy wasn't really in his nature anyways. The flight was probably long, the streets a challenge to navigate. And Kiku liked to sight see. That's why he had arranged for them to meet here, so he could show off the wonders of his world.

Ambitious. That is most certainly what Kiku felt today. Something was propelling him forward. Something almost childish. The first stone he stood on made him a bit taller, the second was bigger, and he liked that he could see a little farther. Before he knew it he was scaling his way up the stone ruins, bit by broken bit. It was curiosity, and adrenaline, and living in a singular adventurous moment, something he rarely allowed himself. He gets to the very top and looks out. He sees the hill he had came from, and other hills, similar but different. He knows the sea lies just beyond those hills and it makes him smile. Things were so grand when you could see the big picture. It was easier to appreciate.

Wandering. That is what Heracles' thoughts are doing. He's thinking about Kiku and the country that he is from. Japan was a strange and foreign place when he had first visited. The buildings were so tall, the town had bustled at a pace he couldn't imagine being very enjoyable for anyone. The country was loud and crowded...at least that's the impression he had gotten from Tokyo. Then Kiku had taken him far out of the city. There was open space and patches of wild trees. The shrine they wen to was quiet. And tranquil. To him, it was just like Kiku himself. He could never imagine him living in a place like Tokyo, but apparently a lot of the time he did.

Nervous. Kiku hadn't been when he had made it to the top. He had been beyond thrilled by the sights. The wind in his hair, sun on his skin, the smell of nature, history, and serenity filling his head. Then he had looked back. And down. He had climbed that far? Really? It was an awfully long ways now that he's looking at it. He can now see the bigger picture, and he's not sure he likes it. Cause he's not entirely sure he can manage getting back down. He takes a deep breath, but what ever forces had floated him up have left, leaving rocks in the pit of his stomach. He takes a step back to think. To weigh his options, but he's becoming anxious. Another step back. His mind races faster than reason can catch up to it, and it is a rare moment were Kiku truly feels lost and concerned for himself. A gust of wing blows past him, harder than before, as if right through his chest.

Confused. Heracles feels the wind as it dances with his hair. He thinks nothing of it. Wind was wind. Then he hears it. It sounds like feet shuffling, but it's muffled, as if far away. Then he hears it. Like someone is trying to give voice to surprise and fear, but is pulled away far to fast. He turns to look around, identify the noise. Then it hits him. Quite literally actually. Before he can comprehend, he is flat on his stomach. Something has hit him. Or fell on him. And though it's not that heavy it's not particularly light either.

"Heracles?" He cranes his neck at the sound of his name.

"Kiku?" The Japanese man blushes madly as he begins to apologize for his unusual entrance. Heracles only looks at him and lets him ramble for a bit before cutting him off.

"Hey," Kiku stops and gives him his attention. "I'm glad you could make it."

Predictable. Kiku ought to have know that Heracles would not over react to something like this. Truth be told he hadn't planed to climb to the top of a pillar and loose his balance, but still, he shouldn't have been so concerned. Heracles had smiled at him, chuckled a bit. He stood slowly, when the Japanese man had finally thought to get off of his back, and extended a hand down to him. He had taken it, and was pulled to his feet as well.

"You could have really hurt yourself." It's the first time Kiku has thought about that, and he's right. "So I'm glad you didn't."

"I..." He doesn't know what to say. Not really. "I guess I have you to thank for that then."

"How thankful?" Heracles asks idly as he begins to leads the other through the rest of the ancient towers. He doesn't really expect an answer.

Off guard. That is what the Grecian is when the shorter man suddenly stops. He stops too, and when he does he's whirled around, far to fast for him to figure out what's going on, until he feels the other upon him. Kiku has always been a fantastic kisser, this is just the first time he has ever initiated one himself, and it surprise Heracles so much he almost forgets to kiss back. Almost.

Breathtaking. It's what they think of one another in the moment when they pull apart. Kiku has a fire in his eyes that Heracles has never seen before, and Kiku has never seen the other blush such a deep shade of red.

"That was..."

"For saving me." Kiku finishes. "For being there when I needed you to be." And then it's gone, just like that, and he's back to the quiet, subdued Japanese man Heracles is use to. It was like a flash, and if he had blinked Heracles might have missed it being there at all. But he doesn't blink, and he doesn't say anything as he takes Kiku's hand and they continue on. He'll keep that little gem tucked in the back of his mind for future time, for when he begins to miss his lover when he returns to his own home.

Happy and content. They both are when they are with the other

/OOO/

**So, my first Greece x Japan. I rally like these two. I liked how this came out even though it's cheezzy and kinda weird. Indo-Chan gave me the idea, sorry if I failed at executing it. Reviews?**


End file.
